


A solo mission

by Neuqe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco and Iris are a brotp, Flashvibe secret santa fic, Gen, Iris is a bad ass, Iris is the real hero of the team flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: Iris saves the day





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my secret santa gift for the tumblr user kiyah-dinay, who wished a Iris centered fic. I usually don't write this type of fics, but I tried my best.

Iris was not having a good day.

She was convinced the whole universe was conspiring against her.

She had been late to the work because Central City public transportation was the most unreliable thing on Earth 1. It was more likely that Barry was on time than her morning bus. Then, her informant for the latest report cancelled their meeting five hours before the news report’s deadline. After four hours of intense writing, her report was finally finished.

Then Cisco called her before she managed to eat lunch.

“Iris?” Cisco’s voice sounded concerned even through the phone.

“Yeah?”

Iris had a hunch that Cisco’s phone call would not make her day any better.

“Any chance you could make it to the STAR labs?” Cisco had the decency to sound apologetic. She had informed the whole team yesterday that she was going to have unbelievably busy day, and could not probably do any team Flash business.

“What happened?”

“Barry and Wally are missing,” Cisco continued, “and I’m injured and Caitlin is out of town. Joe’s in that detective training outside of the city and I’m not about to call him and tell him that I lost two of his kids. HR is here but he is…HR. I would really need your help.”

Iris took a deep breath. She felt as if she should never have left the bed this morning, but she had no choice but survive through the day. Besides, Barry and Wally needed saving.

“I’m coming, see you in twenty.”

***

“I’m sorry I’m late the bus-“

Iris walked into the cortex but abruptly stopped talking as soon as she saw Cisco. His right hand was bent in a strange position, and his face was grimaced in pain. Yet, he tried to use one of the computers but did not seem to be very effective with it. HR was staring one of the screens which appeared to be displaying the map of the city.

“What the hell happened to your arm?” Iris asked, and hurried next to Cisco.

“Iris, our saviour,” Cisco exclaimed when he noticed she had arrived to the cortex. “I think my arm might be broken,” he added.

“I can see that,” Iris said. She gently tried to move his arm, but he hissed in pain. “It’s broken. What happened?”

Cisco took a deep breath, and moved his chair away from the table. “Long story, but the short version is that we got an alert on the metahuman app that a meta was creating a havoc next to an elementary school. She could control the wind. Really original power. And she was already forming a small tornado, so we got suited up. She had some damn strong powers, much stronger than we expected. I got thrown across the school’s yard like a ragdoll, and this happened.” Cisco said, and gestured towards his injured arm.

“I tried to get back to the game, but shooting waves of vibrations with broken hand is not easy. Barry told me to stand down. He and Wally tried to take her down, but they disappeared into her tornado. After that, the tornado also disappeared. I haven’t seen them since.”

“Okay,” Iris said, and clapped her hands together, “so we have to find them.”

“That would be the ideal plan.”

Iris nodded. “First things first, though. You need to visit a hospital.”

Cisco shook his head firmly. “It can wait.”

“No, it can’t. You are in pain, and you cannot help them when you are in pain,” she told kindly.

“It does not distract me,” Cisco argued.

Iris crossed her arms, and smiled. “Okay then, if it doesn’t stop you from working, you could track their suits’ tracking devices,” she said, and nodded towards the computers.

Cisco squinted his eyes. “Sure thing.”

He began to write with the keyboard, and Iris had to admit he was doing a decent job with only his left hand. However, his speed was slow, and he seemed to be in lot of pain, even though he attempted not to move his right hand.

When he groaned in pain, Iris pushed his chair away, and took a chair for herself.

“I admire your stubbornness but let me,” she said, and started to locate the tracking devices.

“I admit my defeat,” Cisco said, and walked across the cortex to find painkillers.

“Do you know how to track the devices?” HR asked.

Iris glared at him. “I have been a part of this team for three years. What do you think I do here? Stand and look pretty?”

She looked back at the computer. “Besides, I’m a reporter. Tracking people is sometimes needed.”

With a few more clicks, she put the results of the tracking to the screen, where the map of the city had been.

“The corner of Adams and Burrows,” Iris read, “seems to be an abandoned industrial hall. At least, there is no recorded activity for the past three years.”

HR grinned. “Great, let’s go.” He said, and walked towards the door.

Iris stood up. “Not so fast. We need a proper plan. Cisco needs to go to a hospital, and in case you have not noticed, the two of us don’t have powers. We cannot charge in there without a plan.”

“I might have something that could help,” Cisco said slowly, and completely ignoring the talk about hospital. “I haven’t tried it yet, so I cannot guarantee that it will work. But in theory, it should be the power restraining hand cuffs in the form of a gun. Or at least the same effect, jamming the powers temporarily.”

“Sounds like its our best shot,” Iris said with a smirk.

Cisco pointed at her. “Nice pun. I’m gonna get the prototype,” he said, and walked out of the cortex, but returned soon with the gun.

It was smaller than Iris had expected. The gun was black and resembled a revolver.

Cisco handed it to her. “I hope it works. But if not, it can be used as a bluff, anyway.”

Iris nodded, and put the gun into her purse. “HR, you have the comms. If anything happens to me, call my dad. I’ll take the STAR labs van, and I’ll drive Cisco to the hospital,” she said, and glanced at Cisco, who no longer argued against, “then I’ll go and check if the wind meta is keeping them there.”

“I _need_ to come up with a better name for her,” Cisco muttered.

***

Iris parked the van in front of the industrial hall. She took the gun and flashlight out of her bag before she stepped out of the car.

The industrial hall did seem abandoned. It was eerily quiet, and damp. Grass and other plants were growing around the hall.

“This place is so creepy,” Iris muttered to herself before she opened one of the huge doors. It made a creaking sound that echoed in the hall. She stopped walking for a moment, but nothing happened, and she continued searching.

She spotted something small with flashing blue lights. She approached carefully but recognised the items. She crouched next to them, and picked them up. “The tracking devices have been removed from their suits. I think the wind meta planned to kidnap them.”

“So they are not there,” HR said through the comms thoughtfully.

Iris stood up. “Not necessarily. It could be just a distraction to prevent us to search rest of the hall. This place is enormous.”

She continued to walk around the hall. It smelled like paint, but the hall was mostly empty. She noticed a small door, and luckily, the door was not locked. She cautiously walked down the flight of stairs, and arrived to a small room.

The room was otherwise empty, but it had a cage made out of glass. It resembled an aquarium. Both, Barry and Wally, sat on the floor of it, but stood up as soon as they saw Iris.

Iris assumed that they could not phase through the glass as they were still trapped in it. She tried to gesture Barry and Wally to move further away from the glass. She shot the glass three times with the gun Cisco had gave her. The glass shattered.

Wally hugged her. “Our hero.”

She laughed, and hugged Barry as well. “Are you guys okay?”

Wally nodded.

“Yeah, we are,” Barry confirmed. “Where’s Cisco?”

“In the hospital,” Iris said, and noticed the worried look in Barry’s eyes, “he has a broken arm. He’ll be fine. But we should get going and back to the STAR labs before the meta returns.”

“It seemed like the meta had planned to kidnap you. Do you know why?” Iris asked as they walked towards the door.

“Yeah,” Wally said, “she kept us a long speech about it.”

“We put her girlfriend away a month ago,” Barry explained, “she wanted revenge.”

They arrived to the van. Iris was about to ask whether Barry and Wally needed a lift back to STAR labs, but Barry was faster.

“Where are the others?”

Iris turned around, and flashed a brilliant smile. “This was a solo mission. Which reminds me, that you two owe me a lunch. I haven’t had a chance to eat yet.”

“Our hero,” Wally repeated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
